A Time Once Lived
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: Meet Reina Lunacus she is in the Archadian Movement and has Amnesia but what if the Fortune Cup brings back her memories
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own yugioh 5ds or yugioh gx Time wise is Jaden has Yubel and Jessie never left In 5ds time its before the tournament the 1st one began **

**Reinas PoV**

**(IN THE PAST)**

Hey Reina Reina are you ok said a boy

Wake up you lazy bum said another

guys leave her alone she doesnt want to be bothered said another boy

kids let the girl sleep said a woman

Alright im up what do you want Crow,Jack i said

Lets Duel they said in unison

No no i don't want to i said covering my ears, running out of the building

Wait Reina said Raiden and Yusei as they ran after me

My memories of dueling were never fond those people tried to use me as a weapon

(Look Out someone yelled)

I saw a car speeding towards me then it went dark

As Raiden and Yusei saw what happened they quickly picked her up and ran to Martha s hoping there friend is ok when they got there Martha didnt ask and took the girl from there hands and started treatment she was in bed resting for the time being meanwhile Crow and Jack feel bad for even mentioning the word dueling they didn't know about her past she still hasnt opened up about it. Reina woke up to a bunch of unfamiliar faces Raiden hugged his sister but then she pushed away and said who are you where am i and this is where out story begins

( 10 years later)

Reina`s PoV

I cant believe its been 10 years since i joined the Arcadian Movement if Sayer and Akiza didnt welcome me with open arms i wouldnt have known where to go im just a girl who doesnt remmeber her past a useless psychic duelist is what i though.

Hey Reina whats wrong are you feeling well said Aki

Yeah im fine just a little dazed is all

(RING RING)

i picked up my phone to hear Sayers voice on the other end he said for me and Akiza to see him in his office i told Aki and off we went at his office he said that we both have been invited to this tournament called the Fourtune Cup we both said yes knowing that its was whats best for the movement is what i will be fun im sure of it i said come on Aki even the twin roses gotta have fun hey i have a idea lets go shopping.i said as i dragged Akiza to the store

**Jadens Pov**

As me and my friends are pumped about this tournament we are out at a cafe hanging out barely able to contain it.

I dont know about this said Alexis

Hey its no pressure Lex said Adacus

Hey isnt that Reina i said as i pointed at her

Hey i said as we all walked towards her

Im guessing that your participating in the tournament i said with a smile

Wait you two said Reina as she pulled out a envelope so did the girl right next to her

Oh cool i will finally get to duel against you Reina i said in a exicited tone

Me two i want payback for that time we dueled on duel island said Alexis

You know it well we gotta go see all of you at the fortune cup Jessie,Zain,Jaden,Aster,Alexis and Adacus Reina said with a smile

bye said everyone

**Reinas PoV**

Well the tournament is coming up lets fix our deck eye Lancer i said looking at my silent companion he has Black spicky bands while the rest is white he has a long white coat and white and black shorts he also has a tatoo on both his arms there arrows one normal and one armored all the way to his shoulder he has one black eye and one white he also has pure white angel wings.

Who are you talking to asked Akiza

Oh nobody i was just mumbuling as always i said in a nervous tone

Come let us go said Akiza as she help out a cloak and my mask and a peace of cloth to cover my eyes the mask looked simular to Akizas but except the Red mark is blue and the green one is Black.

As Akiza was in the middle of one of her duels and then her mark started to glow and my back started to glow it burned i was starting to loose my vision i saw a kids a boy with green hair a guy with Black spiky hair a old man a tall buff guys and a little kid with brown hair and glasses one of them look familiar but before i could say anything i passed out.

When i came to we were back at the movement i was in my bed i see a worried Akiza.

Akiza what happened i asked

When i was dueling this cursed mark started to glow and your back did two there were two people with marks there two i heard a thud and saw that you passed out so i played a card and got us out of there apparently you have a mark its all over your back it looks like a dragon. I didnt want to look instead i thought why here why now.

**( The Day of The Fortune Cup)**

Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Fortune Cup were many worthy opponents are gathered for this wonderous occasion the duelists are Jack,Jessie,Yusei,Alexis,Jaden,Akiza,Aster,Zain,Luna Reina,Raiden and so on the first match up shall be a tag match Yusei and Jaden against Reina and Akiza this match will begin in a moment the annoncer said. As i leave the platform i see two people approach me the the waiting room its Luna and the other guy.

Wow your one of the twin roses said Luna

Reina do you remmeber its me Yusei said the man

Im sorry i dont know you who are you to me i said in a tone

So you still have amnesia said Yusei

Yeah still i said

Raiden misses you hes just you know

Raiden i said with a shocked look

My Brother all of a sudden my back started to glow and it started to burn badly i screamed in pain

Whats wrong Yusei said in a panic

Then i passed out

when i came there they were Jack,Yusei and Raiden i got up and begsn to cry how can i forget these wonderful people

Welcome back Reina said Everyone

I hugged them all one by one

How did you end up in New Domino City said Yusei

Well you see then i was interupted by the people from the Archadian Movement they walked in surrounding me then Sayer said if you have buisness with Reina leave it for the tournament he said amoung the people i see Akiza


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own yugioh gx or yugioh 5ds**

(Reinas PoV)

Whats going on Sayer i said

We have to go back to the truck now he said in a cold tone

I um ok i said as much as i wanted to stay and catch up with Yusei i got the feeling i shouldnt get on Sayers bad side i though.

As we walk out Raiden says dont worry ill see you again Reina thats a promise

I start to cry why did i have to leave why i though as we walked back to the truck.

Its alright this is whats best we shouldnt have anything to do with anyone with those marks says Akiza as she feels her arm

But there all good people Yusei, Jack and Luna im sure of it Akiza its Goodwin who worries me

Im sorry i just havent been able to trust anyone before ok she said

Ok ill respect that ergh i clenched my head in pain im having a vision what this hasnt happened before i thought i saw my parents in a lab with someone there was a explosion area seperated.

Reina are you alright said Akiza in a panic

Im ok relax alright i said

(skiping the whole spirit realm thingy next day)

i decided to see how Jaden and Jessie are doing when i just happen to run into then i see the smiling i found it sweet what great friends.

Hey Reina Hey Lance said Jaden

Hey Jaden Jessie Kuriboh Ruby i said back

I was going to meet someone i want you both to come with me

You sure said Jessie

Positive if only i knew where to find them i dont know where they live i giggled

Hey anyway you could somehow track them Lance i asked

I cant each duel monster card has a duel spirit there are lots for the amlount of duelists he said

Ok then what do we do i also dont know where Yusei is so i cant ask Raiden wheres Raiden im so lost i fall to my knees

Relax alright maybe you just need to duel that will cheer you up said Jaden energetikly

But i left my deck back at the movement i said

No you didnt its right here (Lance points at the Brown case in my bag) im sorry i havet been feeling well lately ever since that,that...

Everything faded into black as i fell uncontious

When i opened my eyes i was in a really fancy apartment everyting was just wow grand when i look to my right i see Jaden and Jessie giving me a worried face i felt hot really hot and cold to its ahrd to describe

Oh your awake said Luna

Luna just the little girl i was looking for i said

I think you have already met Jaden and Jessie i said with a smirk

So whats been bothering you lately your body glowing and all said Jaden without hesitation

I don't know myself but i met people who have something similar on there arms i think you call them marks of the crimson dragon ever since well i dont know when i had amnesia i remmebered some stuff but some is still lost im not sure its important or not.

Hi Karibon did you see ruby and Kuriboh then it made a sound in aproval

She looks alot like my Kuriboh said Jaden

Wait you can see said Luna

Yup your not alone here luna i said with a smile

Im so happy she said with tears in her eyes

all of a sudden i had a vision we are in danger come on guys i saw dark signers yusei has the first fight i would be the next.

Guys until the tournament ends find a safe place to stay Jaden Jessie can you watch Leo and Luna that is ok right guys .

Yeah no problem cant wait said Luna with a smile.

I hear my phone ring its a text from Akiza saying to hurry back i gotta go guys be safe i said running off.

**Timeskip (back at the movement)**

Im sorry im so late Sayer, Akiza i was hanging out with friends

Its alright just as long as you came back he said

As Sayer left the room i questioned mentally why do i have the feeling he has something planed i thought

i started to fall asleep when i hear a voice i turn to my head to see that its Akiza.

What were you doing today she asked

Like i said i didnt lie Akiza im hurt for you doubting me i said

Yeah im sorry she said

**Timeskip the duel between the knight and Akiza **

that was the worst she said with a frown

its alright we dont think your a witch ok Akiza i said

Alright she said with a smile

i started to pace in the waiting room i was nervous im up against some strategist guy i got a bad vibe from him

Dont be nervous about your duel you will be fine i heard i looked up to see Yusei and Raiden

You guys i get up and hug them both

How have you been ive been iffy

You know you should come to satellite and visit everyone hasnt heard from you said Raiden

Yeah i will once this settles have you guys been having a weird dream lately

No why something bothering you said Raiden

No its nothing im sticking to my celestic deck im proud of it i said

Good luck with your duel dont let that guy get into your head said Yusei

i wont i said as i ran to the dueling platform.

(Yusei s PoV)

**And now to the field **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh Gx some of the cards i mention are made up and may be anime characters i do not own the anime ones but made up ones i do anyway lets get started**

**Our Next duel do to some circumstances is none other then one of the Twin Roses Miss Reina the i came on to the field, and her opponent Dr Sagitta then a man with spiky hair and lizard eyes he was wearing a lad coat with a white shirt and some jeans**

This guy is giving me the creeps i though the guy wouldn't take his eyes off me as if i were his next experiment i though as he would not stop moving in place.

You have a twin don't you he said in a cocky/creepy tone

Yeah so what if i do i said thinking it couldn't hurt its not like its something against me right i though.

You see im able to tell somethings about a person just buy looking at them its a talent of mine i dont mean to brag he said

Whatever lets start we don't have all day here

**Lets Duel**

Reina- 8000

Sagitta- 8000

My move i summon Kozmo Farmgirl in defense mode

Kozmo Farmgirl Attack:1500 Defense:1000

I now end my turn its your move he says while bowing

Ok my turn i summon to the field Shining Angel in defense mode Attack:1400 Defense:800

and i place one card face down then i end my turn

Alright now the real show begins i summon to the field Brron Mad King Of Dark World to the field Attack:1800 Defense: 400

This card has a certain type of power like the type to drag a soul out of a persons body said Sagitta while laughing

Your crazy i said could he actually be telling the truth i think

The fun part is i dont have to go for you i can go for your twin and you will soon follow he laughed more

Whatever dream what you will i don't judge Dr i said

/

Dont let his crazy talk get to you Reina you can do this you have been through hell and back you got this Reina said Raiden from the waiting area

/

I end my turn its your move said Sagitta

Ok i activate the spell pot of greed im able to draw two cards then i end my turn

Alright Brron Mad King Of Dark World attack shining angel he said as my card dissapeared i though it wouldn't be a big loss at least not until i felt like my life was being drained from my body

Ugh looks like you weren't lying wait if im like this that mean i say as i though i can feel it something tells me hes in the same boat

Leave him out of this Sagitta i say looking tired

Aw looks like you can barely stand poor girl said Sagitta while laughing

REINA screamed Akiza from where the waiting area is

/

You think all that stuff he said isnt true right said Jaden in the waiting area

It doesnt seam logical for a card to have that kind of power said Zane

Something isnt right about that guy and that card said Yusei

Whoa Raiden are you feeling ok said Alexis

Yeah im ok i promise Raiden said with a fake smile

/

Lucky for you i end my turn said Sagitta

Ok i draw i said as drew from my deck

i summon to the field Fairy Dragon Slayer Natsu from my deck in defense mode

Fairy Dragon Slayer Natsu Attack 2000 Defense 1200

Then i end my turn your move

Ok get ready this is gonna hurt he said with a grin

i activate the Spell card Raigeki which means your monsters are destroyed i can attack you directly with Brron dealing 1800 damage

Reina- 6200

Sagitta- 8000

i screamed in pain what do you gain from this i said barely being able to stand

/

Whats going on this is weird said Jaden

Hey Raiden said Alexis attention was on her as Raiden passed out on her lap

Hey Man are You alright said Jaden as he poked his face

He needs to go to a first aid booth said Aster

ill help said Aster

Whats going on though Yusei as He ran towards the areana

/

Shes getting hurt out there cant we do something said Akiza to Sayer

Im sorry my hands are tied until the duel is finished said Sayer in a fake worried tone

/

I need to end this duel and quickly i though your just insain but no matter cause now its my move

i summon from my hand Fairy Celestial Mage Lucy in defense mode

Attack:1500 Defense:1400

and i activate her effect I can now summon Fairy Ice Make Mage Gray from my hand in defense mode

Attack: 1800 Defense : 1800

Sinse Gray is a Turner i Tune Fairy Celestial Mage Lucy with my Fairy Ice Make Mage Gray

Aid my side my friend Rune Beast Moon Shine Dragon i played my dragon which was black with blue wings

Attack: 3100 Defense: 1100

i activate my dragons effect i can summon a level 5 or higher Light/Dark type from my hand i summon Lance the Archknight in defense mode

Attack: 4000 Defense : 4000

/

Alright! nice combo said Jaden

Keep it up Reina said Jessie

Come on you can do this said Yusei

/

i now end my turn its your move Sagitta i said as bangs cover my face

**Announcer: Back from the debts Reina has made her move but does the doctor have a counter **

i play one facedown i now end my turn he said

My move i said Reina you need to end this duel quickly both of your lives are on the line said Lance

Most Definetlly i attack your monster and he goes to the grave i attacked with Rune Beast Moon Shine Dragon

my dragon attacked the card shatter all of a sudden i felt a sharp pain all over my body its happening again i though

i saw people from the movement try to take me off the field i screamed NO IM GOING TO FINISH THIS DUEL

i saw them flinch then back away i was still in pain

i attack with Lance directly

Reina-6,200

Sagitta-4,000

Sagitta screamed in pain as the wind harmed him for real i had almost completly forgot about the fact that i am a psychic duelist i though as i watched

The man looked half dead but he still kept laughing his heart out

Your move but be careful it may be your last i said with my bangs hanging over my face

Ok i draw said Sagitta said he did he laughed some more oh you pretty much have me beat lab rat i end my turn.

You`ll regret it i said my body was still glowing there was so much pain radiating through my body i woundered how i could even stand

Using Lance i attck you directly cosmic judgement i said as Lance attacked then the duel ended

**The winner of todays duel is Reina **

Reina are you ok said Akiza walking up to me my body stoped glowing im fi... just before i finished i passed out

/

Reina said Yusei as he ran towards the dueling area just to see her uncontious in Sayers hands as he walked away some followers followed including Akiza

Hey whats going on said Jaden and Jessie as they ran towards Yusei

Im trying to figure that out myself said Yusei with a concerned look on his face

Hey cheer up pal we still have time before the next duel starts why dont we visit said Jessie with a chipper tone

That would be fine if i knew where she was staying said Yusei

Arcadian Movement huh they sound like a occult said Jaden

Didnt sometime during the duel the fact that Raiden and Reina are twins came up said Zane as he came towards them

Your right maybe he knows where she is thanks alot Zane said Jadden as he pat Zains head then dragged Yusei and Jessie as he ran.

**Sorry for the long wait you know kind of had writiers block it can happen to the best of us hope you can forgive dont forget to follow or Review the infor really helps this is Aqua sighning off**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yugioh gx or Yugioh 5ds some of the cards i mention are original or anime charcters if anime i dont own eiether**

Akizas Pov

God i cant do anything right cant i ugh i said as i watched my friend in a coma

This mark is hurting so many people, i clutched my arm

Why did this have to happen why do people like him exist in this world

(Voice behind door)

Hey let us in said a guy

Please i want to see my sister said another weakly

Let us in please said a guy

Reina said the first guy

i finally decided to open the door there were guards

Let them in its ok i said and surely the guards let them go there was four guys one with white hair being held up but someone with black and yellow hair

then one with brown hair and one with dark green hair

Come on i said then they went in

There she is i said shes in a coma because of that guy

Why do you asume that said who i assumed Yusei

Because of what he said that it messes with your soul.

Yeah i can see why said Raiden weakly

is he ok i asked

We dont know hes been like that since the duel against that Dr. Sagitta said Jaden

He passed out again, he has a fever said Yusei

Hey wait shes waking up i said but i was wrong she looke like she was suffering

Only time will tell on this one guys wait and figure out what we can do said Yusei

What about her parents wouldnt they i said

Yusei nodded his head she still hasnt fully recovered her memory yet she use to have a trauma of dueling she never wanted to duel as a kid

So even you guys dont know what happened to them said Jaden

No i really dont said Yusei

Reina Reina wake up please i scream

Reinas PoV

Where am i it looks dark am i dreaming i dont want to be here get me out somebody anybody

All of a sudden there was a bright red light that shined and there was my mom and dad, my brother was there too they grabbed my hand and a warm light surrounded us

Mom and Dad- You will remmeber when the time is right

They turned there heads towards Raiden then say protect your sister then they faded

i opened my eyes i was back i couldnt believe it i was back i smiled when all of a sudden i hear shes awake guys from someone

Then i felt a hug it was Akiza she hugged me tighly and said welcome back i hugged her back and said good to be back

I examined the room and saw that Jaden, Jessie ,Yusei and my now awake brother there

Hi guys i said i felt that the atmosphere was awkward

So how did that match go im curious i remmeber passing out thats it

You won your duel but that Sagitta guy ended up in critical condition at the hospital said Jessie

I was shocked i did that to him really then images started flashing of a young me in a lab dueling with some device on me my eyes had no emotion

Hey Reina are you ok i felt a tap on my shoulder it was Yusei

Im ok Yusei but i think hearing what happened triggered a memory

Wait you remebered something said Yusei

Its faint but yeah ill speak about it later i said in a hushed tone to Yusei

Well my match is up next said Jaden with a smile

Yeah against Alexis right said Jessie

Good luck Jaden i said waving as he ran out of the room

You guys should go cheer him on ill be there soon i said

Alright lets go Yusei and Raiden ol pals said Jessie as he dragged them both out of the room

Alright ill get dressed then ill go watch the match will you come with me Akiza i asked with enthusiasim

Yeah i will she said

Dont worry your not a witch no matter how much other people say you are i said holding both of her hands

ait you remebered something said Yusei

Its faint but yeah ill speak about it later i said in a hushed tone to Yusei

Well my match is up next said Jaden with a smile

Yeah against Alexis right said Jessie

Good luck Jaden i said waving as he ran out of the room

You guys should go cheer him on ill be there soon i said

Alright lets go Yusei and Raiden ol pals said Jessie as he dragged them both out of the room

Alright ill get dressed then ill go watch the match will you come with me Akiza i asked with enthusiasim

Yeah i will she said

Dont worry your not a witch no matter how much other people say you are i said holding both of her hands

**Time Skip Jaden Vs Jessie**

**Ladies and Gentleman todays match is a big one on the right from Duel academy Jaden**

**and on the left Jessie**

Are you as ready as i am Jessie said Jaden

Its been a while since i dueled you last this will be fun Jessie

Lets Duel they both said simutaniously


	5. Chapter 5

The duel was going fine the audience was riled up everyone was on the edge of their seats until fate decided to involve Jaden Yuki and Jessie Anderson in this mess.

Both- LETS DUEL

Jessie- i draw i play from my hand crystal beast emerald turtle in defense mode

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle: Attack - 600 Defense- 2000

I place a card face down then i end my turn

Jaden- i draw hmm i play Neospacian Aqua Dolphin on attack mode

Neospacian Aqua Dolphin: Attack- 600 Defense- 800

Now i will send one card from my hand to the graveyard so Aqua Dolphins effect kicks in if there is a monster in your hand with 300 attack points or less its instantly destroyed and you use loose 500 life points

Jessie- 3500 LP

Then i play the spell card O over soul with this i get to bring back the elemental hero card i just sent to the grave say hello to Elemental Hero Neos on attack mode

Elemental Hero Neos: Attack- 2500 Defense- 2500

Jessie- I activate my Trigger Summon Trap card since you just special summoned a monster i get to play one too as long as its level 4 or below

Jaden - i summon Neospacian Grand Mole in Attack mode

Neospacian Grand Mole: Attack- 900 Defense- 300

Jessie- And i play this Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode

Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: Attack- 1400 Defense- 800

Jaden- Your on Neos attack his Emerald Turtle, Grand mole attack Cobalt Eagle and Aqua dolphin Attack Directly

(All three execute their attacks)

Jessie- 2900lp

Jessie- Due to there effect my Crystal Beasts end up in my Spell and Trap card zone

Jaden- Gotta love those Crystal Beasts man their awesome

Jessie i completely agree with you there Jaden

* * *

Axel- Seems like they are enjoying themselves out there

Zane- Not surprised perky as always

Alexis- Go Jaden !

Yanagi- i cant believe im seing the crystal beast deck in person

Leo- These guys are awesome

Luna- They have such a bond with there cards

* * *

Yusei- Of course hes smilling out there

Reina- As long as ive known those two they love to duel and they can talk to there duel monsters

Raiden- Thats not unbelievable in your case right

Reina- Yup ( Glances towards Lance)

* * *

Goodwin- My what interesting cards those two have

Jack- Crystal Beasts and Elemental Heroes under the same roof inpressive

* * *

Jessie- If you like my last two monster you will like this i summon Crystal Beast Amethest Cat in Attack Mode

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat Attack- 1200 Defense- 400

Jessie- i play the spell card Crystal Beacon

Jessie- since i have three crystal beasts into play when you draw i get to bring one more to the party

Jessie-Say Howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Attack- 1600 Defense- 1000

Jessie- When ever my Tiger Attacks its Attack points increase by 400

Jessie- i now attack your dolphin

Jessie- i activate my Crystal beast Amethyst cats effect she can attack you directly you get damage equal to half of her lifepoints

Jaden- 2000 lp

Jessie- 2900 lp

Jaden- i summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab

Neo Spacian flare scarab- Attack- 500 Defense 500

Jaden- Now i contact fuse Neos and Scarab to summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos in attack mode

Elemental Hero Flare Neos: Attack- 2500 Defense- 2000

Jaden- i play my Neo Space Field Spell

Jaden- Now for every spell and trap card on the field Neos gets a 400 attack point boost plus a little extra

Elemental Hero Flare Neos: Attack- 4600 Defense- 2000

Jaden- Flare Neos Declaw his cat

Jessie- It wont work thanks to this i activate the trap card Last Resourt Now that i activated this card i can activate a field spell but you also get to draw a card

Jessie- I activate Ancient City Rainbow Ruins

Jessie-Neospace is gone and so are the extra points

Elemental Hero Flare Neos: Attack: 3700 Defense : 2000

Jessie- Now for the effect of my field spell since i have two Crystal Beasts on the field my attack damage gets cut in half

( Amethyst Cat is Destroyed)

Jessie- 1650 lp

Jaden- Now i switch Grand Mole to Defense mode

Jessie- Neos goes back to your deck guess someone is a little forgetful

Jessie- i play the spell card Rare Value when there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone and i sacrifice one i can draw two new cards

Jessie- i draw i summon Crystal Beast Amber Mamouth in attack mode

Crystal Beast Amber Mamouth- Attack -1700 Defense -1600

Jessie- i attack Grand Mole with Topaz Tiger

Jaden- Grand Moles effect activates since both our monsters battled they both go back to hand

Jessie- i attack with my mamouth directly

Jaden- 300lp

Jaden- I activate the spell card Convert Contact since my field is empty i can take one neospacian from my hand and my deck then send them to my grave then i can draw a card for each monster on your field

( Draws 2 cards)

Jaden- i play a spell card cocoon party for every neospacian in my grave i get a cocoon

( summons three cocoons)

Jaden- Now i play the spell convert contact

( all cards jadens field turn to defense mode and to older monsters)

Jaden- Thanks to my hummingbirds effect i gain 1000 life points

Jaden- 1300lp but thats not all next i activate neos energy giving my dark panther extra attack points

Dark Panther- attack 1800 defense

Jaden- Now dark panther attack his amber mamouth

Jessie- 1600lp because of my field spell i loose half the normal amount of life points

Jessie- Ok say hello to my Crystal Beats Sapphire Pegasus

Crystal Beats Sapphire Pegasus- attack 1800 defense 1200

Jessie- Whenever Pegasus joins the field im aloud to take a Crystal Beast from my grave and summon it

Jessie- and i summon Ruby carbuncle

Ruby carbuncle - attack 300 defense 300

Jessie- with her effect i can bring as many Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone back as i can i summon all seven of my crystal beasts

( All crystal beasts come back to the field)

All of a sudden both Jaden and Jessies hands glowed blue weird marks appeared

Jessie- Pegasus attack dark panther

( Pegasus is destroyed)

Jessie- Amethyst Cat is attack directly

Jaden- 700 lp

Jessie- Cobalt eagle

( Destroys humming bird)

Jessie- Now its your turn ruby

( Ruby attacks Jaden directly)

Jaden- 400lp

Jaden- ok ill go i play the spell card fake hero thanks to this i get to summon any hero from my hand and i choose neos in attack mode

Elemental Hero Neos- attack 2500 defense 2000

Jaden- next i play contact soul since neos is on the field i can summon a neospacian from my graveyard and i pick my air humming bird in attack mode

Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird- attack: 800 defense 600

Jaden- Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos

Elemental Hero Air Neos- attack: 2500 defense : 2000

Jaden - get this since you have more lifepoints then me Neos gets extra attack points 1200 to be exact

Elemental Hero Air Neos- attack: 3700 defense : 2000

Jaden - so its game over neos finish this

Jessie - 0lp

**Thats that the winner is Jaden! **

**( Audience Cheers)**

* * *

Reinas Pov

That glowing on both there arms what was that i saw blue not red thats definetly not the crimson dragon but then what is it i though as shown on the monitor them still having big old smiles on their faces.

You saw that two right Reina said Yusei and Raiden

Yeah i did something tells me that somethings up

* * *

**And thats another chapter that took me a long time to write like days so if you enjoy follow or favorite eiether one lets me know im not just typing these with effort for no reason oh and review if you can two i would like to know what people who read this thinl until then Aqua sighing off ( p.s sorry for spelling errors)**


End file.
